rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 9 Trailer
The Red vs. Blue: Season 9 Trailer was released online at Rooster Teeth.com on March 26, 2011 for sponsors, March 27, 2011 for members, and March 28, 2011 for the general public. Characters Project Freelancer *Leonard Church *Washington *York *Maine *Pilot Overview A pelican flown by pilot Four Seven Niner is seen approaching the medical station Angel On My Shoulder, a civilian medical station on loan to the UNSC. Ground Control advises Four Seven Niner to modify her approach velocity, though she rejects this, stating the she has injured on board the Pelican. Ground Control then rejects her request for clearance to manual dock, telling her that she is going too fast to achieve this without severely damaging the station. Four Seven Niner informs Ground Control that the patient is "Level 0", which provokes a skeptical request for confirmation. The Director, Dr. Leonard Church, requests the assistance of the medical station, and Ground Control allows them to dock manually. The pelican lands and agent Maine is wheeled out, with blood dripping down from his neck. A concerned agent Washington questions one of the medics, asking if there is anything he can do for Maine. The medics reject his offer of assistance and request that he waits outside. The medics then begin surgery on Maine, removing his helmet before attempting to stabilize him. Outside the room, the Director proceeds to question Wash on the mission, expressing his disappointment that soldiers of their caliber were injured by simulation troopers. After the Director leaves, Wash expresses his concern for Maine and looks on as the doctors continue their procedure. Agent New York is revealed to be standing behind him, leaning against a wall. York asks Wash about Maine's condition, and Wash informs him that Maine was shot in the throat and would likely never talk again. Wash then asks York about his eye, to which York replies that the doctors are letting him out tomorrow and notes that a lot of people are getting hurt. Wash comments that things, such as the suits, missions, and A.I., are moving much more quickly now, and wonders whether they are moving too fast. This prompts York to state that, "The whole universe is moving too fast Wash. I think we're just trying to keep up.", before removing his helmet to show the full extent of his eye injury. Transcript The trailer begins with a pelican flying to the medical station Angel on my Shoulder. Ground Control: '''Four-Seven-Niner, this is Angel On My Shoulder, I need you to modify your approach velocity. '''Pilot: '''Negative on the modify Angel On My Shoulder. I have injured on board, requesting clearance to dock. '''Ground Control: '''Look, if you try auto docking at that speed, you're going to have a lot more injured on board, Four-Seven. Throttle down. '''Pilot: Requesting clearance to manual dock then. Patient is critical; need to offload ASAP. Ground Control: What? No! Negative Four-Seven-Niner clearance denied. This station does not allow for manual dock. Throttle down or spin to a go-round. It's your choice. Pilot: Negative on the go-round, Angel. Ground Control: This isn't a military dock, Four-Seven. We're a civilian medical on loan to the UNSC. You try manual dock and you'll tear a hole right in our... Pilot: Not of my call, Angel; patient is Level 0. Ground Control: Level 0? I'm going to need confirmation on that. Director Church walks into the cockpit and places his hand on some sort of scanner. Director Church: Angel On My Shoulder, this is Director Church. I respectfully request your assistance. Our situation is rather dire . Ground Control: Four-Seven-Niner, you are cleared for docking bay 6. Manual control. Proceed with caution. Director Church: I'll prep the patient. Director Church leaves the cockpit. Pilot: '''Well, I guess so much for go-round. '''Ground Control: I heard that, Four-Seven-Niner. Pilot: 'Yep. That's cause I transmitted it. ''The Pelican lands inside Angel On My Shoulder's docking bay. Director Church steps out to be met by a group of doctors. Scene shows the patient revealed to be Agent Maine wounded on a gurney. '''Unknown Doctor: Greetings Director. Was that Agent Maine? Director Church: We picked up his beacon. At least we know that system works. Unknown Doctor: Do you know what happened? Director Church: 'I know who will. ''Cut to Washington following some doctors who are pushing Maine's gurney. '''Unknown Doctor 2: Come on team we're losing him. Washington: Can't you stabilize him? Unknown Doctor 2: We're doing our best sir. Washington: '''Is there something I can do? '''Unknown Doctor 2: Sorry, sir; you're going to have to wait out here. Medical crew only. Door closes behind the doctors locking Washington out Washington: (sighs) Typical medic bullshit. Automated Voice: 'Paging Doctor Ross, please report to emergency . . .(Voice gets muffled) ''Scene goes throughout the room showing the doctors removing Maine's armor. '''Unknown Doctor 3: His vitals are falling. We need to stabilize. Cut to Washington watching from a window above. Director Church stops in front of him and puts on a medic helmet. Director Church: Agent Washington, status report. Washington: Maine was injured sir. We failed the objective. Director Church: How were two soldiers of your caliber possibly hurt by simulation troopers? Washington: They... got the jump on us. Director Church: Disappointing. But we'll deal with that after surgery. The Director walks away. Washington: Yes, sir. Come on buddy, hang in there. The camera's focus changes to show York reflected in the window. York: How is he? Washington: Oh, hey man. Not good. He was shot in the throat. The medics said even if he survives he'll probably never talk again. How's your eye? York moves from his leaning position and walks over to Wash. York: Docs are letting me out tomorrow. Seems like a lot of people are getting hurt these days. Washington: '''Yeah. Its just that everything seems to be moving so much more quickly now. The suits, the missions, and these - what do they call them? - A.I. things. York, do you think we're moving too fast? '''York: The whole universe is moving too fast, Wash. York removes his helmet, showing his face and eye injury. York: I think we're just trying to keep up. Trivia *The trailer, or at least the conversation between the Director and Wash, has been confirmed as non-canon by Monty Oum.Tralier Non-canon There were also many other scenes that did not appear in the actual season. **Church, Tucker, and Caboose ducking from Rocket explosions. **The scene in which the rocks collapse around Red Team. **Tex, York, and North being surrounded by soldiers. *This trailer marks the first time in the series in which a helmet wearing character reveals their face on screen; in this case, York. **The trailer also marks the first time the Director has physically appeared on screen. *In the PAX version Washington adds "Maine was shot then he fell off a cliff" when reporting to the Director. *When Maine is wheeled out of the Pelican, a soldier is seen giving another soldier a briefcase, similar to the one seen in Planning the Heist. *During the scene where rocks fall above the Reds, the Warthog is seen with a Machine Gun Turret as opposed to a Rocket Launcher Turret, like it appears in the rest of the season. References Video Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Non-Canon